Secret Illness
by Wolfia Thunderas
Summary: When Ed is severely injured during a crash, he begins to get a cough, with a raging fever to fallow. But over time, in Winry's care, she begins to think the fever is just the beginning of some horrible unknown illness that might take Ed away from her forever! EdxWinry AlxOC [RATED FOR BLOOD]
1. Chapter 1

Ed was walking home, through a blizzard. Not the smartest thing to do, right? Well, yeah. But Ed doesn't care. He just pulls his coat around him tighter, and keeps on walking to Winry's house, where she, Al, and the old lady (that's what he likes to call her) live.

"I'm… Coming g-guys…" Ed frowned. He knew that he was freezing, but he was forcing himself to ignore it. He tried to shrug it off, but that did little.

"Almost… t-there…" Ed snarled at himself. _(Choice of swear word)! Why didn't I take the train?_ Ed thought, and then tripped. He fell in the snow, which didn't help his freezing body. He yelped, and leaped back up, and small burst of energy brought in, then lost.

"Oh… crap… I need… t-to get… h-home…" Ed whimpered, taking one more step before he fell. He let the snow begin to pile on him. He was ready to go. _No… Don't think like that! I need to get home to my family! I'm not going to leave Al in that hallow metal body!_ Ed, with new energy, got himself up, and continued walking.

~oOo~

Ed woke up with a start. _Whew! It was just a dream!_ Ed yawned and rubbed his eyes, beginning to realize, that he was still in the helicopter. He looked around, and saw Mustang peering out the window, looking very concerned.

"What's wrong?" Ed grumbled, sitting up straight. Mustang looked over to him, and motioned for him to look out the window. Ed did this, and felt very uncomfortable. They could see lots of people down below, who looked like they were hostile. They were staring at the helicopter, as it slowly flew over.

"I don't like this one bit," Ed mumbled, watching the people fade away the farther they went. When the people were out of sight completely, Mustang gave out a little satisfied sigh. Ed was relieved that those people were gone. God, did they give him the creeps!

"So, Ed? Why were you mumbling in your sleep?" Mustang asked, sitting down and looking at Ed seriously. Ed stiffened.

"I don't know. I just do that sometimes, I guess," he lied, and looked back out the window, pretending to be interested in something. Mustang, knowing that there was no more that the boy would say, sighed, and leaned back.

"Mustang? Where are we heading to anyway?" Ed asked. Mustang looked at him, and looked at the ground.

"To tell you the truth kid, I don't know. The big guy is taking us somewhere, but he didn't say where really. He said it's a surprise." Mustang rolled his eyes when he finished. Ed half chuckled, half groaned. He really wished they would tell him if something was going on. After a little while, Ed was ready to leap out a window, he was so bored!

"Guh! I'M SO BORED!" Ed yelled. Mustang sighed.

"I'm sure that there is something that you can-" **CRACK! **The floor beneath Ed and Mustang's feat was blown away by Alchemy.

"What the heck is going on?!" Mustang yelled angrily. He gasped when he saw the people from before, down below the helicopter.

"Wait! Is that Winry's house?!" Ed exclaimed, knowing how much danger she was in. Her house was just a few hundred feet away. He get ready to jump, when another blast sent him through the roof. He was thrown into the air, and just barely grabbed onto the tail of the helicopter. He hung on for dear life.

"Ed! Take my hand!" Mustang roared, reaching out to Ed as much as he could. Ed reached as well, but it was a huge mistake. One, when he WAS able to get back in the helicopter, the tail was blown clean off. Second, when he got ready to use Alchemy, the rest of the floor was blown away. And third, he was thrown out of the helicopter by a blast from above.

"FULL METAL!" Mustang half roared, half screamed. (Okay. No. This is **NOT** an Ed and Mustang paring. Eew. D8 They think of each other as brothers, no matter how much Ed hates him. Okay?)

"Help me!" Ed screamed as he plummeted down to the earth. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was: He was heading right to Winry's house.

~oOo~

"Did Ed come home yet?" Al asked Winry, as she sat in a chair. She shook her head sadly.

"No. He's still-" **CRACK!**

**~oOo~**

**DUN DUN DUUUN! WHAT WILL HAPPEN?! Please tell me what you think of this. :3 Oh, did you like the ending? B3**


	2. Chapter 2

Ed smashed through the roof of Winry's house, and made a huge hole in the floor.

"What was that?!" Ed heard Winry scream in panic. He was about the get up, until his life suddenly became very painful. He looked up through the hole in the roof, saw the helicopter explode, and a metal bar was coming down. Fast. Ed was about the get out of the way, but wasn't fast enough.

"AAAUGH!" Ed shrieked in pain as the bar pierced him right in the chest. He heard faint footsteps.

"Ed?! Is that YOU?!" He could here Winry's yelling. But he was losing consciousness. Fast. Black was starting to take over his vision, just as he heard Winry scream.

~oOo~

Winry ran to where Ed was. What was that in his chest…?

"ED!" Winry screamed. She ran to his side, and saw the metal bar sticking out of his chest. He was hardly breathing, and even then, his breaths were short and pain-filled.

"AL! COME HELP ME!" Winry wailed. Al, who was by the window when the crash happened, had been trapped temporarily by debris.

"Winry? What-" He choked on that word.

"Brother?!" He cried. He got out of the debris, ran over, and kneeled by Ed's side.

"W-wake up brother!" Al exclaimed. Winry was crying. What do we do now?! Al thought angrily at himself.

"B…broth….er…." Ed choked. Al tried to stare him in the eyes when he said this. He started coughing up blood, and starting wheezing.

"Come on Ed, stay with us!" Winry cried. Ed twitched and yelped when something hit his shoulder. He glanced at it slowly, and choked. It was a piece of debris from the helicopter that exploded from above. It had dug into his flesh shoulder. Al and Winry carefully lifted debris off of Ed.

"Okay. Al? Do you think you can lift Ed up carefully?" Winry asked. Al nodded, and carefully lifted up Ed. He moaned, and the pole was still sticking out of his chest. On the way to Ed's room, Al knew he had to ask Winry how they were going to get the metal pole out of Ed.

"Um, Winry? How are we going to take that pole out of Ed's chest?" Al asked.

"Oh no… I hadn't thought of that!" Winry exclaimed. Al laid Ed on his somewhat messy bed, and backed up. Winry walked over to Ed, and didn't know where to start.

"Is something wrong, Winry?" Al asked. Winry sighed.

"I just don't what to do…" Winry sounded exasperated, and looked over her shoulder to look at Al.

"Maybe we could-" A loud grunt erupted from Ed's mouth. His hands had grabbed the pole and were ready to pull hard.

"Ed?! NO! DON'T-" It was too late. Ed had ripped the pole right out of him, just to get it over with. He screamed in pain as the pole was heaved out of him. He dropped it beside his bed, and his breath became even more labored.

"Ed! Why… Why did you have to do that? We could have gotten it out so it wouldn't have been so painful!" Winry exclaimed. Al walked over slowly, and asked Winry what they should do next. She told him that they should clean out the wound, and get it wrapped up. They cleaned out his chest wound, and Winry examined Ed's shoulders, back/chest, and legs. They seemed to be fine, except for the giant hole in his chest, and the where a piece of metal has stabbed him in the flesh shoulder. She quickly cleaned those out too, and stood up. Oh god, did Ed look so… Odd. It wasn't rare to find Ed injured and wrapped in bandages, but like this… The blood from his chest wound was already starting to seep through the bandages.

~oOo~

"Al? Where are you going?" Winry asked, looking up from where she was seated by Ed's bed. Al looked over his shoulder before leaving the room.

"Mustang was in that helicopter when it crashed, so I need to go find him too. If he isn't dead yet…" Al whispered that last part to himself. Winry nodded, and turned her attention back on Ed.

"I'll be back soon, Winry," Al said before leaving the room.

"I sure hope so, Al."

~oOo~

Al trotted in the semi darkness, looking around for any signs of Mustang.

"Mustang? You here-" He stopped when his foot bumped into something.

"What is that?"

~oOo~

**Ta-daa! Here it is. Chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed. :3 I like writing fan fictions. But, if this one is not as good, please have mercy! It's 12:45 in the morning because I can't sleep. T.T WAAHH! Anyway. Please RxR! THEY ARE REALLY APRECIATED! 8D**


	3. Chapter 3

Al stood there, gawking at the sight. He saw Mustang, laying in a patch of blood. He ran over, and shook his shoulder gently.

"Col. Mustang! Are you awake?" Al asked, shaking a little. Mustang groaned, and opened his eyes.

"Where's… Ed?" he mumbled. Al sighed in relief, and answered his question right after.

"He's at Winry's house. He's not doing too good though." Mustang got a look of fear in his eyes as he quickly sat up. He grumbled something as he held the back of his head with his hand.

"I'm going to kill those stupid rouge alchemists if it's the last thing I do," Mustang snarled, standing up.

"Are you sure you should be standing up?" Al questioned, standing up too. Mustang just shook his head, and brushed off some dirt. Al could see the gash in the back of Mustang's head, and looked concerned. If a suit of armor could look concerned. Or have any emotions at that.

"Mustang, I think you should get to a doctor or something. Your head looks really bad," Al said, fallowing Mustang as he started walking. He shrugged.

"Maybe…" he winced as his left foot touched the ground, but tried to ignore it. He just wanted to make sure Ed was safe.

"Col. Mustang, what about the pilot?" Al asked. Mustang stiffened.

"He… he was killed in the crash. Burned to almost nothing. I couldn't help," Mustang said quietly. They walked along slowly, until Mustang almost fell over. Al caught him, and helped him walk along.

"Thanks," Mustang whimpered. Al just nodded. If he didn't get help, he could die. And that would NOT be a good thing.

~oOo~

Ed was mumbling something in his sleep. Winry looked up from her book, and her face twisted and distress.

"I'm so sorry Ed… I didn't know that this would happen…" Winry sniffled. She let some tears fall down her cheeks. She hung her head, and sobbed.

"Winry… I… I'm… okay…" Ed whimpered. Winry's head shot up, still wet from her crying. She saw Ed looking at her with his sad, glazed over eyes. He tried to smile, but even that would hurt him.

"Ed! I… Your… Your awake!" Winry cried. Ed forced a smile, and tried to sit up, only to yelp in pain. His face turned from a sad, forced smile, to clenched teeth. Winry replaced the cloth on his head with a cold one, and watched Ed as he started falling back asleep.

"W…Winry…?" Ed whispered.

"Yes?"

"W…Where's my… brother…?" Winry just said;

"He went to find Mustang. Why?" Ed choked on his breath, and forced himself up on his elbows. He winced, but didn't care.

"Ed! Lay back down! You're going to hurt yourself!" Winry exclaimed. Ed forced the faintest of smiles.

"I'm already in a lot of pain, Winry. This isn't going to make it any worse than it already is," Ed whispered, sitting all the way up. Winry didn't want him to.

"Ed, please! Just lay down! Al is going to be fine, same with Mustang!" Winry yelped as Ed was about to get up.

"WAIT!" Winry screamed, but it was too late. Ed had stood up, and was ready to walk out the door.

"Ed! Get back here!" Winry yelled, standing up. Ed started walking over to the door, and grabbed his coat off of the knob.

"W…Winry. I'm going… to go find my brothers…" Ed winced, but before he could go any further, he fell face down onto the hard ground. He screamed in pain as his healing chest hit the ground.

"Ed!" Winry exclaimed. She helped him back up, and half dragged, half carried Ed back to his bed. She carefully slipped him back into it, and saw blood seeping through his bandages again. She was shaking as she went to get new ones.

"Al… Mustang… you two… better… be safe…" Ed whimpered, tears slipping out of his eyes.

"**Oh Ed. You know they won't be."** A deep, evil voice whispered. Ed's eyes shot open as he looked to the side.

"Envy!" Ed screamed, launching himself into a sitting position, only to lose more blood through the seeping wound.

"**HAHAHA! I CAN'T BELIVE IT! YOU'RE SO PATHETIC!"** Envy laughed.

"GET OUT OF HERE ENVY!" Ed screamed again. Winry ran into the room, and found Ed yelling at a dark corner. But there wasn't anything there.

"GET AWAY FROM WINRY YOU MONSTER!" Ed screeched, leaping out of the bed. He stumbled, and fell on his hands and knees.

"**HA HA HA! WOW! YOU REALLY ARE STUPID! WELL, I MIGHT AS WELL GET RID OF **_**HER**_**!" **Envy yelled, and grabbed Winry's neck.

_~oOo~_

_Author's note:_

_Okay guys. Ed doesn't know that Envy is only an hallucination, and he doesn't know that Winry is actually trying to calm him down. Okay? Yeah. Sorry if that got you guys jumbled up. -_-_

_End of Author's Note._

_~oOo~_

Ed's pov.

"Help… ME!" Winry screamed, before she was dropped dead.

"NO! WINRY!" Ed felt something grip his shoulders, and looked over them. He choked on his breath as he saw a demon standing over him, its fangs dripping with saliva. It laughed, and bit his neck. Ed screamed in pain, and lurched forward.

"Get… Away… Envy!" Ed screamed, standing up. He wobbled a little, but managed to keep his balance. He swung his fist at Envy, who just disappeared before his eyes. His fist cracked into the wall, leaving a hole.

"Winry…" Ed whispered.

Winry's pov

Winry watched Ed stumbled over to the second door. He fell to his knees, and started sobbing.

"I'm… I'M SORRY WINRY!" Ed screamed in despair, letting his tears fall down his cheeks quickly. Winry stood there. Not knowing what was wrong with him.

"Edward?" Winry whispered quietly. Ed's head jerked up, and looked in Winry's direction. He looked down at the ground where he could see blood, then looked back up at her.

"W…Winry…?" Ed sniffled. Winry gasped when she saw his eyes even more glazed over, tears still falling.

NO ONE'S POV!

Ed stared at her, then coughed. He saw his own blood shoot onto the ground. He looked closer, and realized that Winry wasn't killed by Envy, and that she was standing by the door that they would usually take in or out of his room.

"Oh Ed…" Winry choked. He was coughing up blood, and sobbing at the same time.

"I…I thought… I thought…" Ed couldn't finish. Winry was running over when Ed fell onto his side. Winry felt more tears coming down her face as she reached him. All that blood… It was Ed's!

"Come on Ed…" Winry whispered. He was unconscious, but still crying. She heard footsteps come into the house, and soon, Al and a beat up Mustang were bursting through the door. They saw the blood, and Winry. And…

"Ed?" Al choked. Winry sniffled, and they were by her and Ed's side in a flash.

"What happened Winry?" Mustang asked, checking Ed's pulse. Winry shook her head as Al laid a hand on her shoulder.

"He… He was hallucinating… he saw Evny… killing me… he thought I died…" Winry cried as she spoke. Mustang listened to Ed's heart, and noticed his sobbing. He looked up at Al in alarm.

"He needs help. REALLY fast," he said, trying to stay calm.

"What? What's wrong with him?!" Al yelled. Mustang shook his head.

"It's his heart. It's beating faster than normal. WAY faster," Mustang said. Al shook his head.

"And that's not all. This fever that Ed has, its taking memories from Ed's mind, and messing with them. It's some kind of virus I think. It happens to a lot of soldiers," Mustang finished, motioning for Al to help him take Ed back to his bed. When Ed was situated, Mustang pondered of what they could do, while Al helped Winry change Ed's bandages, and getting more cold water.

"We can't take him to a hospital, the closest one is a few days to get to, and it was destroyed by some rouge Alchemists…" Mustang growled. He slammed his hand against the table next to him.

"Da*n it!" he snarled. Al looked at him in surprise.

"We can't get Ed any help! Everything that he need's is too far away from here, and the trip might kill him!" Al looked at Mustang, and sighed.

"That's not true. Ed has us."

_**~oOo~**_

**That's the end of the chapter! I think that was a really good ending too. :3 I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS! More chapters should be coming soon. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Mustang looked up. He remembered now. They could take care of Ed. They didn't need a doctor's help. He nodded, and held the back of his head with one of his hands. When Winry was done re-bandaging Ed's chest, she looked at Mustang.

"Now YOU should be looked at," she said, frowning at his condition. Mustang shook his head.

"I don't want to give you guys any more trouble. Just take care of Ed, okay?" Mustang responded. Winry looked a little taken back.

"Col. Mustang! I'm helping you wither you like it or not," Winry exclaimed. She walked over, and looked Mustang in the eyes. He looked back, and smirked.

"There's no arguing against you, is there?" he said. Winry smiled, and inspected the back of his head.

"Hmm… Doesn't look TOO bad. But you should get something on there," Winry said, getting some bandages. While she cleaned out his wound, he would hiss through gritted teeth if she touched a deeper part. She quickly finished, and wrapped up his head. When she was done, she heard a little, week snicker. She turned around, and saw Ed quietly snickering to himself.

"Ed?" Mustang asked, getting up and walking over. Ed's eyes were closed, but he was smiling a little.

"Y…you look… like a… mummy…" Ed whispered, smiling. Mustang smirked.

"Maybe I do," he said.

"How are you feeling?" Mustang questioned._ I got to take care of my little brother, shouldn't I? _Mustang asked himself. Ed winced as he looked around.

"Like crap…" He mumbled. Mustang frowned.

"He looks a lot better than yesterday," Al said, walking over. Yesterday, he had been wailing "mother", and was sobbing almost all night.

"Go back to sleep Ed. We'll be right over there if you need anything," Winry said. Ed nodded, and took a deep breath. They all watched him as he fell back asleep.

"Okay. Now what do we do?" Al asked as they say down at a table a few feet away from Ed.

"I'm not sure…" Mustang whispered. They all pondered.

_THE NEXT DAY…_

Ed was snoring softly, as the others were around the house, doing chores and what not. Mustang was out, getting some wood to heat Ed's room up, because he had said that it was freezing, Al was off studying some odd symptoms of a fever, and what it could lead up to if not treated, and Winry was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. _Oh boy! I bet they are gonna love this!_ Winry said to herself. She smiled and took the pot of warm, freshly made oatmeal and set it on the table. As she went and retrieved the toast, she quickly put about three pieces of it on a plate, and took it up to Ed's room. As she entered, she saw Ed just lying there. She got a little worried, and hurried over. But he was just sleeping. Winry let out her breath that she hadn't realized she was holding.

"Ed? Ed, wake up," Winry said softly, shaking Ed's shoulder. He mumbled something, and opened his eyes.

"Oh… hey Winry…" he said. She smiled warmly at him, and he could only smile a little back. Winry sat in the chair next to him, and held to plate in her lap.

"Are you hungry?" Winry asked. Ed shrugged.

"A little." Winry smiled again.

"Here," she said, handing him the plate. He smiled, but couldn't sit up.

"Uh, could you help me up?" Ed asked. Winry nodded, and helped him get into a sitting position, which ended up him sitting up against his pillows.

"Thanks," Ed said, taking the plate. Winry smiled.

"Enjoy!" she called as she left. Ed smiled, but it faded when his eye sight got a little fuzzy. He tried to shake his head to get rid of it, but that did little.

"I have to eat…" Ed whispered to himself. His stomach was aching, but he knew that he needed SOMETHING to eat. He hadn't eaten in about 3 days. He bit into a piece of toast, and smiled as its taste swam around in his mouth. He ate all of it, and then fell back asleep, without even knowing it.

"HEY GUYS! TIME TO EAT!" Winry called out the door, seeing that Al and Mustang were in sight. They looked at the door, and took whatever they had with them and walked over to the house. Mustang left most of the wood outside, but took a few pieces into Ed's room to let it heat up. When he was done, he came back down from Ed's room to come eat.

"Looks good Winry. But…" Al said. Winry slapped herself on the forehead.

"Oh my gosh, Al! I'm so so sorry! I totally forgot…" Winry exclaimed. Al was still just a metal suit with a soul. Al kinda shrugged.

"That's okay. Hey, do you have any oil?" Al asked. Winry quickly walked over to the fridge, and grabbed a little tin of oil.

"Here you go," Winry handed it to Al.

"Thanks," he said, putting it on his joints.

"This suit can get so creaky once in a while," Al commented. Winry giggled, and sat down. She looked over at Mustang, who wasn't eating at all.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked him, knowing that she was most likely going to get an answer like; "Nothing", or "I'm okay" or even "don't worry about it". But she didn't get anything.

"I'm not sure…" Mustang said, rubbing his neck with one of his hands.

"Will you please eat at least a little? It might help," Winry suggested. Mustang nodded, and munched a little on the toast. Over a little time, he had finished almost all of his food. He sighed in content.

"Good?" Winry asked. Mustang mustered a smile.

"Yep, thanks." He stood up, stretched, and went back to Ed's room. For once, his life seemed to be going fine. Until, he reached Ed's room, of course.

"What the h**l?!"

~oOo~

**End of chapter. Thanks to all my fans who are awesome and are keeping me going on this.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ed was pinned up against the wall by a shadow, but he was fighting it. His alchemy blade was pinned up against the shadow's throat, ready to slice. But something seamed to hold him back.

"Edward!" Roy hissed. The boy looked up, and fear was shot around in his eyes. Then, the shadow glanced at him. Roy choked on his breath. _Was that … Ed's mom?!_ Roy thought. He growled, and pulled out his gun. He pointed it at the creature's head, and held his finger to the trigger. It seemed to scream, and whisked away into nothing. Ed fell to his knees, all the color drained from his face. Roy quickly ran to his side, gently slipping the gun back into its holster.

"Full Metal? What happened?" Mustang questioned. Ed looked up, a small cut on his cheek.

"My mom…. Tried to kill me…" Edward whispered. His head lolled down as he began sobbing. Roy embraced him with a hug, and Ed accepted it.

"It's okay brother… That wasn't really mom…" Roy whispered.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Al, Ed, and Roy all count each other as brothers. Just because. Don't question it. O3O**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

They both sat there, Roy comforting Ed. Finally, Ed's sobs edged away.

"Why… Why did she try to…" Ed gulped before finishing his sentence. "kill me?"

Roy looked at him in surprise. He shook his head.

"She didn't Edward. That wasn't her," he said, giving him a small smile. Ed smiled a little back, and leaned back against the wall. He seemed to be thinking about something. But what?

"You okay?" Roy asked. Ed looked up. He grinned a little, trying to hide his panic. But his face was completely colorless, and the shine that was usually in his eyes was gone.

"I guess…" he mumbled. Roy stood up, and helped Edward up too. They stood there for a moment, before Roy began leaving the room.

"You sure you'll be okay alone, brother?" Mustang asked, his hand ready to close the door. Edward smiled lightly up at him, as he sat down on his bed.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he smirked. Mustang nodded, and walked back down the stairs.

"Now," Roy thought, "why had I gone up there to do?"

**~oOo~**

**:3 What do you think? I thought that it was good to have Ed and Roy showing how much they actually think as brothers. |3 Don't you? Please review! :3**


	6. Chapter 6

Ed fumbled with his sheets, his chest being tormented with pain. He rolled onto his side, and stared out the window. He watched some birds play around in the air, and felt jealous. They could be outside, while he was stuck inside, coughing his lungs up.

"Stupid rouge alchemists… Stupid metal bar… Stupid nightmares…" he mumbled. He felt another shot of pain surge through his body, which wracked his small frame. He groaned, and shifted onto his back again.

"D*mn it… Can't get comfortable," Ed moaned, and sat up. He winced at the pain in his chest, as he looked around yet again. He sighed, when he heard something barking outside. He peered out the window, and realized that nothing was there. But when he looked away from the window, he heard barking again. He looked out the window and again, he saw nothing.

"Stupid head… Must be hallucinating," he mumbled, before plopping back onto his pillow, slowly letting black take over his head as he started to fall asleep. But the pain just wouldn't let him. That's how it's been for the past week. Ever since the encounter with that shadow creature, his pain had been even worse than before, thus, making it impossible for him to sleep.

"Ed?" Winry' soft voice came from the door. Ed couldn't move his head. He was too tired, but he really wanted to see her face.

"Hey…" he groaned. Winry winced when she saw the state he was in, and walked over to his bed. She sat next to him, and he managed to look her way.

"Oh Edward…" she sniffled. He managed a smile, which faded away with another wave of pain. He whimpered. Winry reached over with her hand, and let it lay on his cheek. Her eyes met his, which were full of agony and exhaustion. She sniffled again.

"It's okay Winry…" Ed muffled. Winry looked deep into his eyes, and he winced again.

"I know…" Winry whispered. But then Ed let out a half scream, half whimper as pain wracked his body once more. Winry reached over, and put another damp cloth on his head. He smiled a tiny bit at her, and let out a pained sigh. Winry stroked his cheek, and continued to sit there, and listen to his weak breathing.

~oOo~

"I'm here Edward. I'll always be here," Winry cooed quietly when she heard Ed mumbled her name, and tell her not to leave. She knew he was dreaming, but she knew that he could hear her.

"W-Winry!" Edward yelped again, but a little louder. Tears began staining his face, as he shot upwards, sweat pouring down his face, arms, and chest.

"COME BACK!" He screamed. Winry bolted up and was in front of Edward, trying to make eye contact with him. But his eyes weren't focusing, and his pupils had dilated.

"Edward! I'm right here! It's okay!" she yelled, putting her hands on his shoulders, which were shaking violently. His shoulders began shaking even worse as his head lolled down, and sobs wracked his frail frame. Winry cooed him, and gave him a large hug. He didn't seem to respond, and only continued to moan.

"Shh… It's okay sweetie…" Winry whispered. It was weird calling Ed that, because that's what his mom always called him. His crying finally began to ease away, as he looked up at her. She gently wiped away the tears from his face. He stared into her eyes contently. He sniffled, and Winry slowly settled him back down onto his sheets, and tucked the blanket close around his shoulder. He let out a sad sigh, and silently thanked her for the cold cloth that she had soaked, and put on his head again. But when he fell asleep this time, let's just say, it didn't turn out well.

**~oOo~**

**6****th**** Chapter! YAY! I'm so happy on how good this is going. :3 And to all my followers (Antonette Gabriel, Aresrinn18, Bellala99, FireAnne47, ImJustStupid, Nahelo, Wonderlander15, alyssaaa225, and madacat153. I luv you all for fallowing this story. :3 ) and favorites (Aresrinn18, Bellala99, FireAnne47, and madacat153). I love you all so much. :3 Don't worry! There are still many more chapters to come! |3 Thank you! ~ Wolfia Thunderas**


	7. Chapter 7

"MMMPH... Go... away... Roy..." Ed muffled under the sheets. This had been going on for a while now, Roy bugging him to eat something.

"Why? I'm telling you to eat something brother," the voice said, changing. Ed's eyes widened.

"Al?" he asked.

"Yes, what is it Edward?" The voice changed again, but sounded like Winry.

"H-how many of you are there?" Ed asked, not getting out of the covers.

"All of us," the voice changed once again. But this time, Ed panicked. It was his MOM'S voice now. He shot out from the blankets, his wound was healing enough for it to stay closed, so he let out his blade from his arm.

"Oh, come come now, honey. There's no need for that," it said, smiling. Then it turned into it's true form.

"Envy!" Ed snapped. Envy. Always ENVY. He laughed, and stood up from where he was sitting.

"Looks like you're healthy enough to fight," Envy commented.

"No, I'm not healthy enough to fight," Ed growled. Envy stopped smiling, and looked weirded out.

"I'm healthy enough to _**kill**_," Ed snarled, and lurched forward, catching Envy in the arm. Envy stumbled back, and glanced at the cut. It wasn't that bad. He snickered, and put his hands on his hips.

"It that supost to stop me?" he asked. Ed growled, and leaped off the bed. Envy shot forward and knocked Ed out the window. He smashed through the glass, and landed on the ground below. He choked on his breath as Envy ran out the window, and landed a few yards away.

"EDWARD?!" Winry exclaimed when she saw Ed laying on the ground, OUTSIDE of the window.

"What happened?!" she gasps when she reached his side, and helped him sit up. He groaned, and held one of his hands to his forehead.

"Envy decided to mess with me... He's over there..." he mumbled, pointing with his other hand to the window.

"Wrong," Envy's voice erupted from behind them. They both leaped around, and Ed jumped to his feet.

"Let's go Envy!" Ed snarled, getting in front of Winry. He snarled, and took a step forward. Envy just laughed.

"Fight? With you? Nah, you are hurt WAY too easily," he smirked. Ed's eyes flashed as he leaped forward, and lashed at Envy's chest.

"Is that all you got?!" Envy snarled, and punched Ed in the face. Ed winced a tiny bit, but continued.

"You'll pay for this!" Ed roared, as he leaped into the air, and slapped his hands together, forming alchemy. He shot it at Envy, who dodged it easily.

"HAHA! THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!" he snarled. He lurched forward, and both of their arms clashed together.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Ed yelled. He kicked Envy in the gut, and he stumbled back. Edward yelled and he leaped forward, and clashed his fist into Envy's head. He growled as his face came into contact with the ground. Ed leaped back as Envy looks up.

"I'm not through with you yet, kid," Envy growled, leaping to his feet. Ed froze, eyes widening and pupils dialating. Envy formed to look like Ed's mother.

"Ed! You have to fight him! He's not your mother, really! It's Envy!" Winry yelled from where she stood. Envy smirked.

"You can't get through to him. He's just too frightened to fight his mother," Envy smirked. He jumped into the air, and pinned Ed to the ground.

"Light's out," Envy whispered into Ed's ear. And pierced him through the heart.

~oOo~

**Okay, first off, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! DB Yeah, just... Just don't. I don't wanna die right now. T.T Okay. WILL I KILL EDWARD?! OR WILL HE LIIIVE?! I'm not gonna tell you yet. =3**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys! Sorry I havn't been writing for a while. Been buisy. XI So, here's the next chapter of, SECRET ILLNESS! OH YEAH! XD it's late. But It's gonna be great! lol Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 8**

Edward laid there, unmoving. Not breathing, blood gushing from the now reopened wound and the new wound in his chest.

"Edward!" Winry screamed as she stood there. She felt completely useless. She couldn't do anything to help him. Nothing.

"HA! Told you so!" Envy snarled, grinning. He stood up, and left Edward on the ground, slowly loosing life.

"What are you going to do now, filthy human?!" Envy smirked. His eyes flashed.

"I-I-" Winry couldn't say a word. She stood there, frozen to her spot. Her eyes glued to Edward, who looked dead already. But Winry could see the slight rise and fall of his chest.

"No one can sa-" _SLASH! _Envy's smile disapeared as something gouged through his stomach. He looked down, and a gun and fist had crashed through his gut.

"Never say never," Roy snarled, and pulled his gun back through the homunculi (sorry if I didn't spell it right). He jumped around, and was with Roy, face to face.

"Next time Roy. Next time you wont be here to save him," he growled, and ran off into the shadows a little bit away. Winry instanty raced to Edward's side.

"EDWARD!" she cried as she knelt next to him. "Please say something!" Tears were pouring down her face, when Roy put a hand on her shoulder. She whipped her head up in surprise.

"Where's Al?" he asked, his eyes covered by a shadow on his face.

"I-I don't know..." she whimpered.

"Good," Roy simpley said. He knelt down nelt down next to Ed, and placed his hand over his wound. A small flame started to flicker under his palm.

"What are you-" A flame absored around Roy's hand, and began to mend Edward's skin back together. He was suddenly screaming with pain as the flames began to heal his heart and chest.

"W...Winry...?" Edward mumbled quietly after the flames had disapeared.

"Edward?" she gasped. His eyes slowly fluttered open, and everything came into focus. Roy was standing there, a small and rare smile on his face, with Winry, with an awed expresion, like she had just seen a... Miracle?

"Roy... What-" Edward was cut of by a loud yell.

"Brother?" Ed smiled as he heard the voice. Of course. It was Al.

"Hey, Al," he said.

"Brother? Why are you out here, on the ground? And why is there blood everywhere?" he said in a jumble. Ed and Winry laughed.

"Well, you see-" and Ed explained the story.

"And Roy..." Ed looked up at Roy, "saved me."

"Yeah, yeah." Roy said, putting out his bottom lip slightly. "Don't ever mention it again, got it Fullmetal?" Edward shrugged, smirking.

"Whatever you say Col.," he snickered. Roy put out his bottom lip even more, not facing him. He humphed, and started walking off.

"I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL EVERYONE HOW COL. ROY MUSTANG, THE FLAME ALCHEMIST, SAVED MY LIFE!" Ed called. Roy growled.

"FULLMETAL!" He leaped around and raced to where Edward was. He had gotten back up, and was racing away. With Winry soon to fallow with her wrench trying to get Roy to stop chasing Ed, and good ol' Al standing dumb-founded, contimplating everything.

"Uh, brother! Winry! Roy! Can you all just stop running and tell me what's going on?" Al asked loudly, chasing after them, his large metal feet clanking.

Once again, it was as it should be. Roy and Ed arguing again, Al trying to get them to stop, and Winry doing what she does.

_This is so much better than staying in bed._ Edward thought. Then suddenly fired up as Roy shot him a midget comment.

All was as it should be, after all.

The End

**Final chapter, my peeplz. Hope you enjoyed it. ^^ I loved the ending, if I do say so myself. :D Please tell me what you thought of the last chapter. Sorry that it didn't last longer. I really thought it was. But I was loosing my inspiration of how to do this. :/ Sorry. I'm hoping on finishing my story; "The Dragoness Reviver" soon, okay? ^^**

**~Wolfia Thunderas**


End file.
